The capacity of optical fiber links is increasing. Optical fibers are used in optical fiber communications, datacenters, metropolitan area networks (MAN), access networks, wireless networks, and other networks. Improvements in optical fibers include low-loss single-mode fibers (SMFs), erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs), wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), and increased spectral efficiency using coherent communications. In optical fiber communications, optical signals are multiplexed in time, wavelength polarization, and phase. Optical signals may also be multiplexed in space by using multiple core fibers and/or higher mode fibers. Multicore fibers have a high complexity in fabrication and may be problematic to couple light into. Few mode fibers (FMF) and multi-mode fibers (MMFs) may also be used to multiplex optical data in space.